


I Shine For You

by cowboymitch



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Rookie Auston, Rookie Mitch, stromer is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymitch/pseuds/cowboymitch
Summary: Mitch and his Auston days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sun does not shine for a few trees and flowers, but for the wide world’s joy.  
> Henry Ward Beecher

Mitch’s favourite time of the day was the hour when the sun was a golden hand reaching down to the earth. At this time, he would be driving home from practice. Auston would be next to him, looking soft and sleepy, his face painted in brazen sunlight, his head laying gently against the car’s window. Mitch had to tell himself to keep his eyes on the road, as he always ended up staring at the boy in the passenger seat.

The music on the radio would be playing softly, a tribute to Auston, and Mitch would always hum along faintly. He didn’t know it, but Auston loved the way he hummed. He relished these quick car rides home as much as Mitch did.

The sun would light up the apartment, making it into a glorious palace. It was a castle where the two nineteen year olds could be at peace. Sportsnet was always on, broadcasting the same news over and over.

Out of the window, the CN tower was visible, something they had been to countless times. Mitch always thought of the time he went with Auston. It was Auston’s first visit, having lived in Arizona for most of his life. At the very top, they leaned against the window together. Auston’s eyes were plastered on the city in front of them, but Mitch’s were stuck on the lovely boy beside him. He watched the way his friend’s eyes scanned the city, twinkling with delight. Mitch thought he had never seen such a magnificent sight in his whole life.

But it turned out that that captivating day was just the beginning of the chain of beautiful days; he had grown very close to Auston. The two rookie boys made it seem as if they had been friends forever.

Though by far the best moment was a day like every other day yet it was like no other. They were in the car, the same run down Mazda that Mitch still had now. It was golden hour, meaning they’d just finished practice, and the sun was shining down onto Auston’s tired face with glee. Mitch had been thinking about it for weeks and he knew that it was the perfect time to say it. He had gushed it out quickly and Auston lifted his head off the window to look at him: he smiled, and then agreed, and Mitch was so happy he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Auston was his boyfriend and Mitch was so overjoyed that he told his mom and dad as soon as they got home. They were as happy as he was, knowing that he hadn’t been in a relationship with anyone since he was dating Dylan, a feisty kid with a lot of potential who broke Mitch’s heart like it was a twig.

But Mitch had a lot of hope. After all, he was only nineteen. Auston was a new page of the book he was writing each day. He was glowing at all of the hours he was awake, smiling more than he already did (which was very often), and could feel joy in his entire self. 

 

So Mitch loved their car rides, and Auston did too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marnthews fic. Let me know if you liked it or if you'd like to see more. Thanks!


End file.
